1. Field of the Invention
The present invention comprises a printing mechanism with a print head, especially for incorporation into machines which are suitable for applying printed images to objects of different dimensions.
2. Description of the Related Art
Printing mechanisms which produce an imprint on an object by means of a stamper have been known for a long time. Printing mechanisms of this type served especially to produce postage stamps on envelopes, postcards, and similar postal items. As printing technology advanced, and especially with the arrival of thermal transfer printing technology, the demand increased for transferring the advantages of this so-called thermal printing process to the printing of postage stamps.